A Great View
by xSuchAHotMess
Summary: Sharpay Worries about where her and Peyton's relationship is heading now she's moved away. One-Shot.


**A Great View**

_Perfect._ I smiled as I placed down the final item from the cardboard box sitting on the floor. I stood back and admired the photo in its silver frame; it was of me and my boyfriend Peyton. Well I say boyfriend, I'm not really sure where I stand with him at the moment, one minute he is all charming and lovable and the next he's well... not. We've been together almost a year now and things seem to be slowly deteriorating. We don't get to see each other as much as we used to because of his classes at NYU and my busy Broadway schedule, and somehow I don't think me moving away from the 'studio apartment' he found for me on my first day here in New York is going to make the situation any better. I picked up the photo again and traced my finger over Peyton's smile remembering the day he asked me out.

"_You look pretty today, Miss Evans"_

_I turned around and smiled at the blonde haired guy walking towards me "Why thank you Mr. Leverett, may I ask why we are being so formal?"_

_He just gave a slight chuckle as he pulled me into a one armed hug as we started to walk down the street to the nearest Starbucks, keeping his arm over my shoulder the whole time. I had just finished a rehearsal for the opening night of 'A girl's best friend' and we decided to grab a quick drink before he had to go to class. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the loss of contact when he lifted his arm away from my shoulders but the feeling soon left as soon as I realised his intention of opening the door for me. I love a guy with manners._

"_After you" he gestured with his arm to the inside of the small coffee house. I smiled and walked inside and started reaching for my purse when I felt his hand on mine "Don't worry about it, I got this. Go make yourself comfortable and I'll get the drinks"_

_I smiled at him once again, that's all I ever seem to do when I am around him, and went to sit down on one of the leather couches in the back of the shop and waited for him to bring my drink over._

"_I love that you always know exactly what I want" I said taking the hot peppermint mocha from his hands._

"_That's because you always have _exactly_ the same thing" he joked as he sat down opposite me and sat his coffee on the table separating us. I watched him as he peeled away the paper case from his blueberry muffin, tore the cake in half and passed a piece to me._

"_Wow, such a gentleman" I giggled as I pulled off a piece of muffin and popped it into my mouth. He nodded slightly then placed his cake down on the table and picked up his mug, all while avoiding eye contact. "Everything okay?"_

"_Uh... yeah, sort of" he mumbled._

"_Liar" He looked up at me, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly ajar. God he looks so cute when he's confused. "Something is bothering you, tell me."_

"_I was just wondering... if..."_

"_If...?" I prompted. Yeah, he was cute when he was nervous too._

"_Well there is this thing... a screening to be exact, showing all the short movies that us students have made. I just wanted to know, if maybe, you would... like to... you know...go...with me?"_

"_Is your film being shown?" I asked. He nodded. "Well then, you know I can't pass up the opportunity to watch a full 10 minute documentary about myself, and besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't go support you?"_

"_Actually I was thinking you uh... couldgoasmydate."_

"_What?"_

"_I said...maybe you could... go as my date?_

"_Oh no, I understood" I grinned "I just wanted to hear you ask me again"_

_He chuckled slightly as he shook his head "You're cruel Sharpay... But, can I take that as a yes?"_

_I smiled at the hopeful tone in his voice and his big pleading eyes, there was no way I could turn down that face "You can take that as an absolutely"_

"Wow, you have finally finished unpacking!" His voice from behind broke me out of my daydream and before I could turn around to greet him his arms had wrapped around my waist, hugging me from behind and resting his head on my shoulder "...that's my favourite picture of us"

"Mine too" I whispered. Ryan had taken the photo a few months ago when Peyton and I decided to take him to central park for the day when he was visiting from Julliard. Neither I nor Peyton knew the photo was being taken but he had one arm wrapped around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder, both of us looking at each other with natural smiles plastered across our faces. "Are you still mad at me?"

He sighed and then turned me around in his arms so I was facing him and kissed my forehead lightly "Of course not. I was just upset that you wouldn't be living right next door anymore. I mean you are the best neighbour I've _ever_ had" I could hear the slight seductive tone in his voice and I smiled slightly and rested my head against his chest.

"Well you can come here anytime you like, seeing as your key works" I said jokingly, referring to how he had let himself in uninvited.

"Oh, I plan to" He whispered in my ear then lifted my chin to lightly peck my lips with his own.

"And you know, I have a _real_ bed here... That should make things a lot easier" I said in which he responded with a chuckle, obviously remembering the time things had started to get heated between us and my temperamental 'closet-with-a-tongue' decided to close up.

"Yes a real bed defiantly sounds good"

I giggled as I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck "Tell me about it"

He rested his chin on the top of my head and we just stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until he spoke up "You may be a few blocks away from me but at least you got a good view"

I turned my head to look out of the huge floor to ceiling glass window, which took up one whole wall of my new penthouse apartment, at the busy New York City below "I guess"

"You guess? Shar the view is amazing" he said as he stepped out of our embrace and walked towards the window

"I preferred the view back at my old apartment" I said referring to the small window that faced directly into his apartment as I walked over to him "I sure am going to miss shirtless Thursdays"

He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his side "You know, you could always come and visit some Thursdays"

"...Would I have to be shirtless too?"

"I see that it's only fair"

I giggled once again and stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly "I love you, Pey"

"I love you too, Shar"

**Okay, random little one-shot that was requested by my best friend Hannah **(xXFletcherliciousXx) **because there are no SFA fan fictions on here yet, so BOOM first one! ;)**

**Hope you liked it, please review!**

**Alice xoxo**


End file.
